New Orleans love
by madeleine97
Summary: Klaroline! Tyler left Caroline 'cause he wants to kill Klaus who's in New Orleans. Caroline flies to New Orleans 'cause she's sure Tyler will get killed if he will try to kill Klaus. But there are other problems; Marcel and a pregnant Hayley. With time Caroline can't fight against her desire. (First FF, sorry)
1. Hello, love

"Mom, it's okay, I will be back soon." Caroline smiled slightly at her mum whose face looked unsure and uncomfortable. "You sure about this, Care?",she asked and her serious eyes full of care made Caroline's smile bigger. After she nodded she hugged her mum, but then she left the car. She was at the airport, not sure what she had to do now.

A bit confused she looked around, it was the first time she wouldn't be at home for a few days. And if that wasn't enough, she was alone, too. _Well done, Forbes, _she thought.

Now she had to ask or compel anyone, or she would never find her plane. "You look a bit lost, Care",joked a warm, very familiar voice behind her. Surprised she turned around, just to see Stefan Salvatore standing right in front of her. "Seriously?",she scolded and raised an eyebrow in question. "Your mum said I should help you with something. So, what are you doing here, Caroline?" It seemed like her mum didn't tell him hat she wanted to fly to Klaus. Well, that was great, because none had to know.

"Um, I was going on a shopping trip!", she shouted out in enthusiasm but he lowered his eyes skeptical to her suit case. "And for that you take a full suit case with you? How long do you want to go shopping?", he asked, half in amusement, half serious.

The blond girl sighed and her smile faded away while Stefan's green eyes were fixated on her. "So?" - "God, I'm flying to New Orleans, okay?" It took its time till Stefan understood what, or better who, was in New Orleans. "You want to go to Klaus? Are you out of your crappy mind, Caroline?"

Caroline's eyes glowed 'cause of his words, but she needed to calm down. Her flight would be in 30 minutes, she had to hurry up. "It's not like I want to see him. But I told you about the break up with Tyler.. Tyler wants to kill Klaus for killing his mother. And I think Tyler's getting hurt if he really wants to kill Klaus, or maybe he will die. I just want to talk to Klaus, so no one needs to get hurt." Stefan's face expression changed from anger to care, he knew that she had still feelings for Tyler. "You've such a good heart, Care. Let me go with you, I will try to help you." His smile brightened when he saw Caroline's confusion but in the next second she hugged him and sighed in relief. She thought she had to do this alone, handling with Klaus and Tyler. But now it didn't seem so hard to handle anymore. "Thank you."

Stefan had compelled some people at the airport, so he didn't need to buy a flight ticket. He felt after a few minutes asleep, so Caroline had some time to think about everything. She just needed to go to Klaus and.. what then? Beg for Tyler's life? No, she wouldn't beg for that stupid idiot. But she always had a really weird effect on Klaus, so she was sure she could change his mind about killing or hurting Tyler.

They didn't fly that long and when they land, Caroline was more than just happy to have fixed ground under her feet. Stefan took Caroline's suit case just like a gentleman and then another reason why he would go with her came up in her mind. "You don't want to see Elena and Damon together, don't you?",she asked caring and patterned his face. He nodded with a small smile in on his lips but he couldn't hide the pain at all. "I'm there for you, as always",she promised and pressed his hand which lied in hers. She didn't think about what other people would think about them. Maybe it seemed like they were a couple but the truth was, that they were just friends. Real friends and they had always trusted each other.

Stefan just smiled while he nodded, while a taxi hold just in front of them at the footpath. After an hour they were in the hotel where Caroline booked a little room for a week. Stefan had to sleep on the couch but he claimed that it was okay. Both of them changed their clothes and then they wanted to visit the town but it took some time till they came to a beautiful district of the town. There was music on some places, many pubs and people. "I think I've never seen a more beautiful town",she said impressed of the art and the buildings. Stefan chuckled, of course he had already been here. He guided Caroline into a pub, it wasn't very full but it seemed so harmonic. With music and much alcohol. Caroline and Stefan sat down at the bar and ordered two drinks, after someone sit down right beside Caroline. He had dark skin and no hair, his brown eyes were warm. She could smell that this one was a vampire, a very old vampire. He smiled at her. "Welcome to New Orleans, the Vampire town",he said and grinned. It seemed somehow that even his teeth were shining. "Um, thank you",Caroline murmured a bit confused. Stefan seemed tensed but the man beside Caroline didn't notice.

"So, sweet girl, what guides you to that beautiful town?",he asked interested. "Well, that's none of your business",she replied a bit annoyed and smiled arrogantly at him. His smile didn't fade away but he reacted a bit upset. "Caroline, love, what are you doing here?" This husky, warm voice she would always recognize. "Klaus?" She turned around in confusion. But he didn't smile as he always did when he saw her, he seemed angry.

Klaus couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Marcel sitting there with Caroline. He could swear that he could have heard them flirt. Jealousy and anger were dancing in his head, but he needed to calm down. Caroline was somehow his weakness, if someone would call it by its name. He cared for her, he had strange feelings for her. But if Marcel would know, he would use her against him. And he couldn't handle it if something would happen to his sweet little Caroline. _Btw, what was she even doing here?_

Klaus' green eyes noticed Stefan sitting on the other side of Caroline. "Did you miss me, mate?",he asked amused and laughed quietly. Caroline rolled her blue eyes and placed her arms in front of her chest. "We were looking for you, well, at least we would've been looking for you after the drink." She smiled a bit but it was her sarcastic smile that made Klaus smile even more brighter.

Marcel's eyes wandered from Caroline to Klaus and from Klaus to Stefan. Klaus could see that Marcel was looking for emotions in their faces. But all he saw was Stefan's annoyance and Caroline's sarcasm. But if Klaus looked closer he saw that little light in her eyes. Like she was happy to see him. Klaus took a deep breath so Marcel's attention wandered back to him. "Even your friends are annoyed",said Marcel and chuckled quietly.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "If you remember, Marcellus, I don't have any friends. Only enemies." Marcel grinned but then he gave two guys, obviously vampires, a hand signal and they left the pub. Klaus sighed and turned to the beautiful Caroline and Stefan. They both looked a bit shocked and he wondered why, it was known that he had many enemies. "So.. You know some really weird guys, Klaus",Caroline said after a few seconds and broke the awkward silence.


	2. Red Room

_Sorry for my bad english I'm still trying, so don't judge me! If you've any ideas, tips or something let me now. :)_

Klaus smirked 'cause of Caroline's comment. „That's right. I know some really weird people. So, are you going to tell me why you're here, love? Or did you just miss me?",he asked in amusement while he got near to the blonde vampire. She laughed but actually it was true, she did miss him a bit. She cleared her throat and looked a bit helpless to Stefan, not sure how she should begin that theme with Tyler. Stefan smiled but he seemed just as clueless as Caroline.

The tall hybrid opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but then a strange melody came from his chest. It was the melody of 'Sweet Caroline'. Caroline's cheeks blushed but she rolled her eyes and turned to Stefan, while Klaus took his handy to his ear. "Oh, sweet sister, how can I help you?" Caroline's nose frizzed and she sat back to her seat, taking her drink. Stefan's eyes were still fixated on Klaus who listened now more interested to what his sister was talking about. A few seconds later Caroline's drink was empty and Klaus appeared behind her and Stefan, his usual smile on his perfect, soft lips.

"Mate? Love? You both need to come with me. We have some really important things to discuss." He left the pub and it took a few seconds till Caroline and Stefan followed him, just because they wanted to know what was going on. Caroline noticed two guys just right behind her. Like stalkers or something, but then she had that smell in her little nose. Those two guys were hybrids, Klaus' hybrids. "How did you manage to create new hybrids?",Caroline asked surprised, now walking right beside him.

"That's none of your business, love." That was the only answer she got. Then they entered a really big house, it was beautiful. Caroline couldn't find another word to describe that town and that house. It all seemed so full of harmony. But that effect flew away when Rebekah stood at the front door. Her face didn't have the usual arrogant look, it looked stressed. Rebekah and Klaus leaded them to a giant room. A couch stood in the middle, some shelves with many books stood at the walls and there was even a fireplace.

Rebekah sat down on one of the two couches but Klaus stayed in front of the fireplace. "So, Klaus, why are we here? Can you stop now making that mysterious, creepy face?",Caroline demanded a bit annoyed while she looked at Rebekah. The blonde original ignored her, just like there was only Stefan and Klaus in the room. "Of course, love. Because of your genius idea to come up here in town without telling me, we have some serious problems now." Caroline looked confused, her eyes brightened. She didn't expect that. "Are you kidding me?",was the only thing Caroline was able to say. But he ignored her question.

Stefan contracted his eyebrows, he knew there was something serious going on. "Klaus?",he just asked and raised an eyebrow in question. Now it was Rebekah who was talking. "It's easy, Stefan. You and your little blonde bitch came in town and somehow Marcel thinks that you two are important to my brother." - "Excuse me, bitch?!", Caroline shouted out in anger.

Rebekah hissed in Caroline's direction but it was Klaus who told her to stop that childish acting. Annoyed of all that shit, Caroline stood up and raised her hands. "Seriously, I've no time for that." With that she turned to the door but then Klaus stood just in front of her. His eyes cold, his smile away. "You can't go now. You're not safe, both of you." Now he looked to Stefan and it seemed like Stefan could read every mind in this room 'cause he sighed as if he knew exactly what was going on. "Okay, explain me that, please." She folded her arms across her chest and waited for an answer.

"I will explain that to you later, Caroline. But you can't leave now. You would die if you would leave." The blue eyes of Caroline were looking closer at Klaus. Under his cold mask there was.. care? And if she didn't know any better she would say that he was a bit scared. Caroline nodded and sat back down to the couch, still having her folded arms across her chest.

Rebekah groaned and left the room. Now she was just like Caroline knew her. Cold and carelessly. "Marcel was.. a friend to me. Once. But now he'd turned against me. He wants to take my town but forgot that it is mine. My home. He would do anything to weak me. And you two geniuses just walked into his arms." Stefan opened his mouth like he wanted to say or ask anything, but then he closed it again and looked at Caroline.

Caroline couldn't believe it. "So just because we know you he would kill us?",she asked in disbelief. Stefan just stood up and went to the door. "I'll look a bit around here, Care, I'm not far away",Stefan said and smiled slightly at Caroline, then he left the room. Klaus sat at Caroline's side were Stefan used to sit a few seconds ago. "Look, love, I just want you to be safe. I saved your life so often, it would be ridiculous to let you die now. I don't want you to die."

The view of Caroline's eyes were directed on Klaus' lips but then she found her way back to his green eyes. "My.. things are still in the hotel",was all she could say and then she blinked away to stop this staring at him. "I will send one of my hybrids to take them. Do you want to see your room?"he asked unrelated.

She just nodded and let him lead her to a room to the upper floor. It was a really big room with a king size bed, a colorful carpet and big windows. The most dominant color in this room was definitely the warm red. A little 'Wow' escaped her lips. It was like that room was just made for her. With the colors she liked. There were even some of her favorite drawings of Klaus. After she saw them on the table she looked at Klaus. " What is that? Did you expect me to come?" Did he play with her? Was it some of his stupid, sick games he liked to play? But he shook his head with his soft curls, a smile throned on his lips. "No, love. This is not a guest room, this is your room. I didn't expect you to come so soon, but it was possible that you would change your mind in some years or decades and would come to visit me. You remember, I promised you to show you the world." Caroline stared at him. A warm, very weird feeling was in her chest. He had done so many terrible things but then he does things like that. "That's.. nice of you..",she whispered with a husky voice, just like a frog was sitting in her throat.

The blonde vampire gave him a small smile while he just nodded. She felt a breath of air in the hallway and then Elijah stood behind Klaus. "Niklaus, could you please explain me what the beautiful Miss Forbes is doing here?",he asked with his charmed, warm voice. Elijah smiled at Caroline, he has always been the one with the best manners, even Klaus wasn't that polite. "Of course, brother, give me a minute." After Klaus said that Elijah disappeared, so Caroline was alone with Klaus in her room again. She turned her back on Klaus, still looking around in amazement. Even in the shelves were some books she knew. She assumed that he just bought some books he had seen in her room once.

"I guess you like the room",Klaus said in relief with a happy smile on his lovely face. Caroline nodded. "It's amazing here.. But I didn't want to be here to visit you, Klaus. I was here to ask you something." The hybrid raised on of his eyebrows in expectation, whatever she wanted, he would give it to her. "I think Tyler will be here soon in this town. He wants revenge for his mother. And I thought.. Well, could you not kill him..? I mean, you killed his mother. It's sure he's angry, so if he comes up here.. Would you not kill him?"

She took a deep breath, trying to relax. Her gaze lowered but then she heard Klaus' amused laughter. In question she looked up at him but he just shook his head and with one step he was right in front of her. She could smell his perfume, eau de cologne, she thought. His eyes locked with hers and if she would've a heartbeat, it would've got faster. She took a step back but Klaus followed her. She couldn't bring herself to stop that staring at him. "And again you want something and it has to do with your boyfriend..",he whispered thoughtful, his lips neared her face. She nodded, visibly strained, but then she solved her gaze from his, lowering her eyes. "Right, but he's not my boyfriend anymore. We broke up",she muttered. Klaus raised his eyebrows in confusion,and he stepped back. He blinked in disbelief, trying to understand Tyler's logic but he couldn't get why Tyler would leave her. Klaus had allowed that Tyler was able to come back to Mystic Falls. He had promised to stop hunting him. _So why the hell would that stupid wolf leave her? _

"Why would he do something stupid like that?",he asked quietly. As always she had his fully attention but right now he was really fixated on her, trying not to pass any reaction of her. The beautiful, blonde vampire rolled her eyes but she couldn't hide the pain in her eyes. "Yeah, well, I really don't wanna talk about it, so..",she said with a solid voice, folding her arms across her chest. Klaus nodded, he seemed rapt in thoughts. "A hybrid will bring you your things soon, I will talk to Elijah now. May you will have dinner with us at the evening?"

She nodded slightly and then he was gone. Caroline took a deep breath to clear her head. Her body felt warm and comfortable but Klaus always had that strange effect on her. Even if she was angry at him, he had always made her feel special and beautiful, and strong. While she explored the bathroom that adjoined her room, she heard some quiet voice in the lower rooms. She stroke one of her long curls behind her ear and listened closer. It was Klaus who talked to Elijah. "..-at should I've done? Let her out and die?" Elijah answered something but she couldn't catch it. "She makes you vulnerable, Niklaus",Elijah said quietly, "it's good to see that you care about other people." Again she couldn't understand the answer, but this time from Klaus. After that they talked about Marcel, but she only heard sometimes his and her name.

Suddenly it knocked at the door and after Caroline opened it within a second, Rebekah stood right there.


	3. Unwelcome surprises

Caroline shrank back when she saw the female original standing in front of her. But the tall blonde vampire just rolled her eyes and entered Caroline's room. With curiosity in her eyes she looked around, like she didn't know that this room existed. "I still don't get what my brother wants with you",she said finally, more annoyed than interested. Caroline sighed, she wouldn't show any weakness. Especially not in front of that bloody cunt. But then Rebekah smiled slightly just like she knew that Caroline wasn't that easy to break. "Go away, Rebekah, I can't handle your shit now." Caroline but her hands on her hips want tried to wait till the original would leave her room but she just stayed where she was, looking interested at the pictures on the table. Drawings of Caroline, horses and some beautiful places that Caroline has never seen before. Caroline's cheeks blushed but she growled in warning. Rebekah laughed quietly, she seemed really amused at Caroline's reaction. "You're so stupid.." With vampire speed she was standing in front of Caroline, her hand was on Caroline's white neck and breathing was hard now; god thing that vampires didn't need to breathe.

Rebekah stroke Caroline's cheek with her little nose, breathing in the perfume of the younger vampire. "Don't think he cares about you",she whispered in Caroline's ear ,"you're just a toy like all the other women he played with in the past centuries." Then she released Caroline. "I don't care",was all that Caroline was able to say. But the blonde original was already gone. Again Caroline sighed, she didn't believe Rebekah. She knew that Klaus had some weird feelings for her. And it shouldn't care what Rebekah said a few seconds before but somehow it hurt. Maybe because it felt good to know that one person in the entire universe wasn't fixated on Elena or someone else but her. She cleared her throat, trying to push these thoughts away.

When Caroline came up the stairs she had put on a fake smile. It took some seconds to find the big room where the dinner stood but her nose helped her to find it. Klaus and Elijah were already sitting at the table and then she saw Stefan. She took a seat beside Stefan and right in front of Klaus who studied her face. "Caroline, what a pleasure to see you here",Elijah said truly and smiled at her. The blonde vampire smiled back and realized that Klaus was still looking at her. She didn't look at him so Stefan diffracted to Caroline, she saw care in his green eyes. But she just shook her head so he nodded, she would tell him later.. or maybe not.

"Sorry I came late, I had to bring the big baby to bed, she felt bad",she said in her usual sarcastic tone. Caroline raised an eyebrow, now she looked interested and in question to Klaus but now it was his part to look away. Who was that 'big baby'? Did they kidnap a baby or something? What a crappy family.

After the dinner, where Stefan and Elijah talked sometimes and Rebekah argued with everyone, some hybrids took the tableware in the kitchen. Stefan and Caroline were about to get up but Klaus raised his hands, so they sat annoyed back. "What now?",Caroline muttered what brought Rebekah to chuckle. The hybrid didn't pay attention to his sister.

"You wanted to know why you're here, right?",he asked a bit amused but then his face changed into a serious look. "Well, my brother will tell you, I have to go now." With those words he disappeared and Caroline heard him how he entered one of the rooms in the upper floor. The heart of a vampire didn't beat. But in the room were Klaus went there was a really fast heartbeat. She pressed her lips together and tried to listen to Elijah's words. Elijah sighed and then he begun to talk while Rebekah left with annoyance written on her face the room. "So, you know that Marcellus is something like an enemy. He tries to kill my family and he wants to weak Klaus. I think he would let Stefan go 'cause Marcellus isn't after him. But he knows that you feel safer with one of your friends, Caroline." Now Elijah's brown eyes looked at Stefan, then back to Caroline. "He cares about you, you know that. And Marcellus saw these feelings in the pub and he wants revenge. He wants to hurt him and your death would hurt him. So you need to stay here, Caroline, or you will die." Caroline sighed, she knew it would be something really serious. But it wasn't the shock that comforted her right now. It was the weird heat in her heart. For one second she forgot Rebekah's words and she believed in Klaus' words. She always had a big ego but that was kind of a mask. The reality was that she has always felt unwanted, unloved and nothing worth. Damon had given her that feeling, Elena too, and Stefan when he first came in town. Damon has used her for his own needs when she was a human and then he took her memories. Elena was always the girl everyone wanted instead of Caroline. But Klaus has always wanted her. And she had tried so hard to hate him for all the terrible things he had done but somehow.. he still had that effect on her.

Caroline nodded slowly. After the heat in her chest there were other feelings. She wouldn't see her friends and her family for a really long time. Elena, Bonnie, Matt, she wouldn't see them anymore. And her mother. She blinked a tear away and looked now at Stefan who seemed just as confused as her. "You don't need to be here.. I will talk to Klaus so he will let you go",she said. Elijah seemed to feel that this was kinda private now 'cause he a second later he was gone.

"I can't leave you here alone, Caroline. And I won't",he said determined with a small smile on his soft lips. "You'll miss Elena with time. And even your brother",she answered softly. She knew how hurt he was because of Damon's and Elena's relationship. But he would miss them anyways. But Stefan laughed surprisingly. "No, Care, I won't miss them. If I should be serious, I feel so much better without them near to me. Trust me, I don't want so see them in the near future, okay? I will stay here and be your friend, just like you were always mine." Caroline laughed now with a smile on her lips, a true smile. They didn't want each other like a couple but they needed each other like true friends. She was glad that they were friends, she wouldn't change it if she could. Now she nodded and he left with a small smile, maybe he went to his room to think about everything.

Later, when the moon was shining in the black night, Caroline sat in her bed. She was wearing a top and some panties for sleep; the hybrids brought her things to her room an hour ago. The light on the night table was on and she tightened her knees to her torso. She could still hear that weird heartbeat in one of the other rooms. Maybe it was one of the hybrids? Was it Klaus' room in which he left? So what was that hybrid doing in his room? She shook her head. What was she doing here? Thinking about Klaus and what he was doing. It was none of her business. _You're such a fool, Caroline Forbes._ She turned off the light and cuddled herself under the blanket.

She had some strange dreams, some dreams were about Klaus, other were about Tyler how he tried to kill Klaus and other dreams which where dark. She woke up at the middle of the night, gasping. After she calmed down she put on some socks and left her room.

Her bloodlust was so big and she searched in the big fridge in the kitchen for a blood bag. But she couldn't find any blood bag, there was only normal food. Who the fuck would need in a house of vampires normal food? Yes, they ate normal food at the dinner yesterday but why would they have a full fridge? She growled in frustration, and a moment later she realized that she wasn't alone. The light was turned off but with her vampire gaze she could see everything. There was a man standing in front of her and after she looked closer she recognized Klaus. He was just wearing some shorts and a gray shirt. "Er, I was hungry..",she said quietly. He didn't answer, his eyes were focused on her appearance and she remembered that she was only wearing a white top and red panties. Immediately her cheeks blushed what brought Klaus to a quiet laughter. "Apologies, love, your sight distracted me." He smiled again and then he turned the lights on. Now he could see her red cheeks and maybe he was even able to feel the heat from her body.

"So, you're hungry, huh? I'm sorry, the blood bags are in a hidden mini fridge." He smiled and went right beside her. She could smell his scent, it was something exotic and sweet, that invited to taste. Again she cleared her throat and took the blood bag he hold out to her. "Thank you." With that she put her lips on the tube and sucked at it. Klaus smiled, his crooked smile, like he wanted to be the blood bag or something. Her thoughts went in a totally wrong direction so she solved her lips from the blood bag, beholding Klaus. "Why are you awake?",she asked out of curiosity, again drinking from the blood bag. He leaned against the big fridge and crossed his arms before his chest. "I couldn't sleep and I heard someone was at the kitchen so I wanted to see who it was",he said and gave her one of his most charming smiles. She nodded a bit, then she hold out her blood bag for him. "Wanna try?",she teased, 'cause she knew he didn't like blood bags that much. But for her surprise he took the blood bag and put it on his full, soft lips.

He didn't drink the full blood bag, only a few sips then he handed it to her again, smiling at how impressed and surprised Caroline was. "Since when are you drinking from blood bags instead of living human?" He shrugged his shoulders, these shoulders which she wanted to touch. He opened his mouth and just said:"I think it's easier sometimes to have some blood here than to get out and take it." She nodded a bit. "When am I able to leave?",she asked curious. He sighed, like that was one of the last questions he ever wanted to hear. "You book your hotel room for one week, why don't you tell me instead what you wanted in New Orleans?"

She didn't notice that he came closer, and more important: she didn't notice that she came closer to him as well. Now his face was just centimeters away from hers and she could feel his breath on her forehead. "I, um, I told you that I wanted to ask you not to kill Tyler..?",she said nervously, his face was so near, it brought her out of concept. "I know, love, but you didn't think that would take a week, right?" - "No." He nodded a bit but he still didn't move his face away so the heat in her heat and her chest went now all over her body. He raised on of his perfect eyebrows in question and looked at her, waiting for an explanation. "I wanted to see the town a bit, I mean it would be stupid to travel to that place and not to stay a bit." - "You missed me, didn't you?" - "Not a bit."

His lips were now only a blink away of hers and she could feel the need to lean forward. Her body wanted to kiss him. What the bloody hell was wrong with her? This man has killed Jenna, Tyler's mother, and hundreds of people and not to forget that he transformed Tyler from a werewolf into a hybrid and then he wanted to kill him. And she really wanted to kiss him? _Yes._ She wanted it so badly. She remembered how he had kissed her once when he was in Tyler's body, he was such a good kisser. She remembered how he told her, that he fancied her and that the intended to be her last love, however long it takes. Her eyes were closed, just like Klaus' and she could almost feel the taste of his sweet, soft lips on hers but then a familiar voice sounded right behind them at the door.

"Really?You're cheating on Tyler? You're such a bloody whore, Caroline." Caroline shrank back from Klaus, she stared at Hayley in disbelief, confusion and hate. "What the..?" She couldn't stop staring at Hayley. What was the bloody she-wolf doing here? Here in Klaus' house? Klaus cleared his throat, he didn't know how to explain everything to Caroline. She didn't know that Hayley was pregnant, with his child.

Caroline turned to Klaus in question. "Didn't he tell you that I'm pregnant? And he's the father?",Hayley asked in amusement, a bright smile on her lips.


	4. The Trap

Caroline opened her mouth, she stared from Klaus to Hayley in disbelief. But it had to be true what Hayley said. Her stomach was big and Caroline could hear the heartbeat of the little thing inside the she-wolf. Disappointment, pain, anger, she felt so many emotions in that moment. "You slept with her? Seriously?",she asked stunned, her eyebrows raised, like she still couldn't believe what was going on. Hayley laughed, her laughter made Caroline even more aggressive but she wouldn't show how much that hurt her. It didn't just hurt, there was an anger the she never felt before. "Caroline, I-" But Caroline was already gone when Klaus said that. He could hear her in her room but she didn't pack anything or screamed or cried or something, he only heard her breath. His gaze wandered to Hayley, if she wouldn't carry his child he would've kill her right in this second. He cursed and left the room where Hayley was still standing. A bright smile on her lips.

Caroline couldn't still believe it. She sat on her bed and formed her hand into a fist, trying to make that anger going away. She wasn't sure why she felt like hat. When Klaus was in Mystic Falls she had always rejected him and never said that he meant something to her. But she would lie if she would say that he didn't make her happy. He made her feel special, beautiful and strong. And while he made her feel that way.. he slept with that bloody bitch and now she was fucking pregnant! Caroline growled and closed her eyes, tried to calm down. Klaus had every right to do that.. He was a man. What did she expect? That he would only want her? Now she laughed at herself, at that foolish little girl who was still inside her.

The blonde girl thought about getting away. Her red favorite coat was lying on the couch in her room, in that red room which looked so beautiful. With a gnashing of teeth she waved that idea away, she wouldn't let him see how he hurt her. Of course she went away in her room but only to clear her mind. And she wouldn't run away from something. No, her name was Caroline Forbes and she didn't let guys mess with her anymore. Again she sighed and fell then back into her pillow. She was tired and she had forgotten the blood bag in the kitchen, so she just closed her blue eyes and tried to catch some sleep. Tomorrow she would feel better and maybe she would leave this fucking town, no matter if that strange Marcellus was still after her.

The next morning she woke up 'cause of noises. Well, it weren't noises, actually it were voices. A few seconds later she was a bit more waken and now she could concentrate on the voices. "I will simply enter and trying to talk to her." - "Don't be a fool, Klaus. If Caroline Forbes doesn't wants to wake up, then she won't wake up." That was Stefan's Voice, she recognized. Caroline yawned and turned on the other side. She had locked her room up in the night so nobody would enter her room. "Caroline?" There it was again, that sweet voice with the British accent. "Go away! I'm busy",she said louder and closed her eyes again with a small smile. "Love, open the door or I will open it myself." His voice tensed and he seemed nervous, so she frowned and within three seconds she put on a bathrobe and unlocked the door. "What is so important?",she asked coldly and looked less interested in Stefan's eyes, then in Klaus'. "Hayley is gone. You didn't saw her, did you?" She wanted to answer, but then he looked closer into her eyes and she felt how her senses changed. Klaus asked her the same question, but this time she stand under his influence. She shook her curly head then his eyes let go of her and she could think clear again. "Are you kidding me? You compelled me?",she shouted out in anger but Stefan went beside her and hold her arms, so she couldn't punch Klaus. Otherwise she would've maybe trashed him. She could see care in Klaus' eyes and after a few seconds of thinking she thought that he didn't care about Hayley. He cared about his child.

Caroline took a deep breath to think clear, then she considered Stefan's face, he didn't seem as happy as her with that situation. He let go of her arms and smiled to her so she knew he was there for her. He wouldn't let her lose control, just like he had promised her once. "That doesn't make sense.. Marcellus has her, that's the only option. And if he has her, he is going to kill her." Klaus growled warning, how could he let the mother of his child let go? Two of his hybrids were dead so someone had kidnapped her, that was clear. "Elijah and Bekah are searching for her, they will find her..",he said and tried to calm down. Caroline crossed her arms over her breasts and looked away but Klaus noticed the look in her eyes. Was that pain, or something? Of course he knew that she felt an attraction on him. But he didn't see that very often, now he saw it the first time. Maybe she wasn't able to hide it anymore.

"Yeah, well, let's go and catch your girlfriend, kill Marcellus and then Stefan and I can finally go home",Caroline said without any emotion in her voice. Stefan thought about it a second then he nodded, he agreed with her. Stefan felt that there was something going on between Caroline and Klaus. There was that tension in the air, he could feel it, cold tension.

"And how do you think are we gonna do this, love? Just walking in and taking Hayley? You forgot that you're mortal, you can be killed",Klaus reminded her. She rolled her eyes, still not looking at the hybrid. She wanted to be at home, to forget that shit here. She leaned at the door and took a deep breath. "It's my life, Klaus, not yours. I can do whatever I want and to leave that place I would do everything." With those words she turned around and left the two men standing in front of her closed-door. She could hear Klaus snorting but she didn't care. He just slept with Hayley. Caroline has never liked the she-wolf. Klaus and Stefan had left her door, she heard them talking in the kitchen. Stefan asked quietly why Caroline was so angry but Klaus didn't answer. The blonde vampire put on a black jeans and a shirt. Then she brushed her curly, blonde hair and left the room.

Klaus was standing in the kitchen, holding a phone in his hands and tipped a text message. He didn't look at her but he felt her gaze on him. "You will stay here, Caroline." That was the only, cold thing he said. "Klaus she is stubborn. She won't stay here, trust me",answered Stefan annoyed but Klaus just nodded, like he knew that she wouldn't do that.

He took a step forward to her, it was obviously that he wanted to compel her but she wouldn't let it come to that. "Listen, Klaus, I won't stay here. And I swear by god if you will compel me, I'm going to hurt you next time." Klaus just stared at her for a long time, then he grinned a bit. It was that grin that she already knew. It meant something like 'That is the Caroline I know'. She sighed exasperated, but she couldn't hide the little smile on her lips. Somehow he just made her smile, it was crazy. She smiled at the most dangerous man in the world and he smiled back, like it was some of the most normal things in the world. She tried to control her lips to stop smiling and looked now at the confused Stefan who just looked from her to Klaus, and back. "I guess he kidnapped her because he has a trap for you?",Caroline guessed and raised an eyebrow, Klaus just nodded. "Yes. But I've no idea what kind of trap that will be."


	5. Death

Seven hybrids, Klaus, Stefan and Caroline were in the Mikaelson-mansion, the sun was about to go down. "So, we will just enter Marcel's house and fight?",one hybrid asked confused and looked at Klaus who rolled his eyes, a nervous smile on his perfect lips. "Yes, Thomas. Sweet sister, can you please explain them the plan again or I will just rip their heads apart." Klaus turned exasperated to the door, trying to cool down. In the meantime Caroline sat beside Elijah and Stefan on the couch, but it didn't make her uncomfortable, Elijah has always been the nicest of the Mikaelson's. Even if some certain hybrid with brown blonde curls has most of the time been nice too, but only to her.

Rebekah stood there like a diva, pressing her lips together and explained the plan again to the seven hybrids. The plan was simple. Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah would come from the backdoor, while Klaus, Elijah and the others would enter the front door. And while they would fight (the originals wouldn't die, only maybe the hybrids), Caroline, Stefan and the diva would find Hayley and get her out of that. Meanwhile Klaus and Elijah would first kill all the witches and then Marcellus and his siblings. Caroline looked at the hybrids, she knew they would die and she felt sorry for them. In their eyes she could read it, they knew that some of them or maybe all would die. Her blue eyes looked with those of Klaus and he read her mind, but he didn't show any emotion. He never showed any emotion when someone died, only passionate and hate. Caroline turned away and looked instead at Elijah who stood up. "So, shall we beg-"

The front door opened and a dark-skinned man entered the room first. A woman followed him, a witch, Caroline thought. After them a few people entered the house and came in the living room. Hayley was standing behind another woman and a man; a vampire and a witch. The group of twelve people stood now around Caroline and the others, there was no way out. Marcel had an arrogant, really amused grin on his lips which made Klaus growl. "What are you doing here?",Klaus hissed, clenching his fists.

Marcel put up his hands in the air, still a bright smile on his lips. "Relax, Niklaus. I'm just here to talk a bit",Marcel explained with a ripped smile. His gaze wandered to Caroline and he blinked at her, so that Caroline puckered her lips annoyed and looked away. "So, this is her?" Marcel looked at Hayley, a Vampire hold held her arms behind her back together so she couldn't move. But she nodded slightly and nobody seemed to notice the twitching in the angle of Hayley's mouth.

"You look a bit.. strained, little girl." - "Stay where you are or I will kill you",Caroline hissed. How dared he? Now they all stood up. It will run out to a fight, she thought. "Well then, I see why you like her. Do you know who told me about your little, stupid plan, Klaus?" One of the seven hybrids, Thomas, took a step forward, he took a place behind Marcel and smiled at Klaus. He must have broken the sire bond. Again Klaus growled, he couldn't handle his anger anymore and with a big jump he brought Marcel to fall on the ground. A hybrid, ten other vampires and two witches where now focused on Caroline, Stefan, Elijah, Rebekah and the six left hybrids. Suddenly, Caroline and Rebekah fell down on the floor in pain. They screamed and rolled on the floor, while Stefan was fighting with one of the vampires from Marcellus. He staked him and tried to come to Caroline, but two vampires took place in front of him, both holding a stake in their hands. Elijah hold two hearts in his hands, one of the vampire, the other of the hybrid Thomas. Two of Klaus' hybrids were already dead and were lying on the bloody floor. Klaus was stronger than Marcel and after a few seconds he had him; his hand reached almost Marcel's heart, but then Klaus fell back from Marcel and land two meters away on the floor. His head hurt and he saw Rebekah who was still lying on the floor, still in pain. It was one of the witches of Marcel. Marcel stood now in front of Klaus, he still rolled on the ground and tried to get over the pain, he needed to kill Marcel.

"Thomas didn't know where the white stakes are hidden. But I will find them",Marcel whispered, while Klaus was now able to sit up and see the room. The six hybrids were dead, Elijah lied on the floor with a broken neck while Rebekah was fixed on the ground and she seemed still in mental pain 'cause of the witch. Stefan had a stake in his chest, but it didn't went through his heart, he was still alive. Caroline was standing in front of a vampire, he hold a stake over her heart and looked at Marcel. There were five of Marcel's vampires left, plus the two witches. Hayley lied on the floor, but she wasn't hurt. Maybe she had become a knock on the head. "I will kill you, Marcellus, and I will love it",Klaus said quietly, he tried to move, but the powerful witch fixed him on the ground, so he growled in frustration. "I can't kill you now, Niklaus. But I can make you suffer. I will let you choose between the two girls. The one who's carrying your child and the other who you.. love? Thomas told me you like her really much and I couldn't believe it.. But now I can see it in your eyes." Marcel laughed amused and stood up, he walked to Caroline and stroke through her blonde hair, she growled. "You should be nicer to me",Marcel said smiling, while the old vampire behind Caroline hold her tighter so she couldn't move.

Klaus was still bound on the ground with the power of the witch. "So, Niklaus, you've 10 seconds. Hayley.. Or the blonde vampire? Who's more important to you?",Marcel asked curious and raised one of his eyebrows expectant.

Again Klaus growled, he stared at Caroline, she stared back at him. He saw the fear in her cobalt blue eyes and tried to think about everything in 4 seconds. If he would choose Hayley, Caroline would die. The light in his life, the one girl who brought light in his dark life. She touched him like none ever before and he knew so many women in his long period of lifetime. And he only knew her for a few months but he cared about her. And then there was Hayley. He didn't like her much but he slept with her 'cause she was attractive and he needed some distraction. And now she carried his child in her, his own flesh and blood. "I will kill everyone you ever loved, boy!",Klaus warned.

"Ten seconds are over, Niklaus." With those words Marcel took the stake of Caroline in his own hands, meanwhile a vampire was over Hayley, holding a stake over her heart, too. "Stop, wait!",Klaus screamed and Marcel looked curious up, waiting for an answer from Klaus. "I choose.. Caroline."

Caroline stared at him in disbelief. Did he just say her name? Her name? _Caroline Forbes. _"Klaus..",she whispered stunned. His blue eyes were looking at her, like he always looked at her. It seemed like she was the moon and he was the wolf. Like she was the sun and he blinded, but when he looked at her, he could see again. His gaze has always made her feel special and especially now it made her dying. She couldn't believe that he would choose her instead of his _own child. _

Marcel seemed surprised, maybe he did believe that Klaus would choose his own flesh and blood. "You're choosing the love over your family? How sweet." And with that, Marcel grabbed Caroline at her hair, she looked in panic at Klaus, trying to free herself, but then Marcel placed the stake on Caroline's heart.. and pushed. Within 2 seconds Caroline's perfect skin grayed and she fell to the floor, dead. At the same time the other vampire who was with Hayley, staked her either.

With a deafening scream Klaus looked at Caroline, tears in his eyes. He felt how his heart broke into two pieces and the adrenaline raged in his body. He tried to ignore the pain and wanted to go to the surprised Marcel, but instead of his heart he grabbed the heart of a vampire of Marcel. He growled, his chest seemed to explore, he saw only blood. Meanwhile Elijah woke up, he looked around, stared at the feared vampires of Marcel, then his gaze went to Caroline and Hayley. The face of his brother wasn't human anymore. He looked like a monster who wanted to kill everyone in the entire town.

Elijah looked at the witch who tried to bring Klaus down, so he was behind her within a second and broke her arm, so she fell on the floor in pain. Now she was distracted and concentrated herself on her broken arm, so Klaus didn't feel the pain in his head anymore. He tried to catch Marcel, but he was already gone. Rebekah's mouth was full of blood, the last vampire fell down, dead. With Elijah she went to Klaus who was now sitting beside Caroline's dead body. "How dared he? I'm gonna kill him." Elijah looked at his sister, he never saw his brother that hurt and he didn't know that Miss Forbes had such an effect on him. He saw humanity in Klaus and with that so much pain. With Caroline's dead body in his arms he walked to the couch and placed her body gently on it. His lips formed the words 'I am so sorry, love', over and over again. Rebekah did not know what she had to do. She never saw her brother like that as well. Instead of saying anything she looked at the witch with the broken arm and walked to her. "So. What are we gonna do with you?",Rebekah asked quietly, trying to fight against the want to kill that little witch who caused her family so much pain.

But Elijah lied down a hand on her shoulder. "Sister, let her live. She is a strong witch, she could be useful.." While Elijah said those words, Klaus lifted his head. "What did you just say, brother.." With that Klaus stood beside Rebekah and Elijah, he stared at the little witch who hold her broken arm. He could read fear in her eyes but he didn't care. "Sweet little thing, you're powerful, aren't you? You will bring her back. Now. Or I swear, I will kill you and everyone you ever met." With those words he grabbed her at her hair and pulled her to Caroline's dead body. The little girl, a really young witch had tears in her eyes, now where Marcel wasn't there anymore, she seemed so scared. But Klaus didn't care. He wanted Caroline back and he wouldn't stop until she would be back, alive and healthy. She would hate him, he thought. But she would live the life she deserved. "Do it, now, or I will forget myself",Klaus warned with clenched teeth. "I-I need my grimoire",she stammering and scared. Klaus groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, but Elijah was calm as always. "Calm down, brother",Elijah said and placed a hand on Klaus' shoulder before he said:"Bekah, please look for the spellbook. The young witch will tell you the address."

Caroline still lied on the couch, the stake was still inside her and Klaus sat on the little table, looking at his beautiful blonde angel. He knew that she liked him somehow, he has seen it in the kitchen and in Mystic Falls, even if she has always tried to fight it. He smiled slightly and stroke over her cheekbone, she was such a beauty. Elijah sat beside him, he had called some vampires who worked for them and let them taking the dead bodies away. While Rebekah was gone, Stefan woke up too, the stake has failed his heart but only a few millimeters. He sat on the couch and stared at Caroline, but he didn't break a word with Klaus in all this time. After half an hour Rebekah came back, she hold an old book in her hand and showed it to the witch who nodded. "I don't know if I can find a spell like this..",she said quietly, but Klaus just looked at her with his cold eyes, so the young girl opened quick the book and looked for the right spell. After a few minutes the girl looked at Klaus.

"I found a spell. But for that I need candles, the blood of a vampire and of a werewolf. And we need the blood of a witch. And we need a full moon. Is today full moon?" The witch looked at the originals in question but it was Stefan who nodded slightly, his eyes still fixed on Caroline. You could see it in his face that he couldn't believe that he didn't save her life. It was evening, so they all needed to wait a few hours 'cause the spell had to be done at midnight.

It was only one hour till midnight, the witch whose name was Claire sat in the middle of the room, candles were all around her. She didn't seem that scared anymore but that was just because Stefan had talked to her. Caroline still lied on the couch and Klaus stood up. Elijah, Rebekah and Stefan looked surprised at him, it was the very first time that he moved since he lied her down at the couch. "I will get her some blood bags..",he said and left the room. Stefan looked at Elijah and Rebekah. "No comments about how your brother is acting?",Stefan asked confused after he was sure that Klaus wouldn't hear him. Rebekah didn't look up from her magazine, he didn't even earn an arrogant gaze. It was Elijah who answered. "We're a family. We care about each other. And we never saw Niklaus that.. emotional. We will be there for him and we won't make it even harder for him." That was all Elijah said and Stefan began to understand that they weren't just the originals. Somehow they were still a family.

Stefan sat in front of the young with, he talked to her but no one really listened to it. Klaus came back. There were only a few minutes left till it would be midnight. The hybrid placed two blood bags on the wooden table before he placed his hands under Caroline's cold body.

After Stefan has left the circle, Klaus lied the blonde vampire careful on the ground in front of the witch. The witch nodded a bit, then she closed her eyes. Suddenly the candles burned and Claire began to say the magical words of the grimoire. Klaus was a hybrid, he had vampire and werewolf blood in his system, while the witch agreed to give Caroline her blood. The blood of Klaus was in a little shell, while the witch was saying the spell over and over again. The fire of the candles grew up by one meter and Claire's hands were now on the stake in Caroline's chest. Claire opened the skin on her arm with a knife and let the blood drop on the stake, she did the same thing with Klaus' blood. After that she looked out of the big window, the full moon was shining behind some clouds. Now she murmured other words than before, the fire of the candles grew even more and the lights of the house turned suddenly off. Only the candles brought light into the room, while Claire was still talking in an old language and then she pulled out the dagger. Very sudden the light of the candles was gone either and the room was totally dark now. Nobody dared to breathe and when Rebekah tried to turn on the light of the room it worked surprisingly.

In the middle of the candles lied a confused Caroline who looked down at her chest. There was blood everywhere, but no wound. What was happening? "What the hell just happened?",Caroline asked quietly in the silence and looked around while she tried to sit up.


	6. The Stranger

_I know the __chapter is pretty short but I've had so much to do in the last time, I'm sorry it took me so long to write a new one. I guess everyone watched 5x11 and god, it was so awesome and hot!_

Within a second Klaus was beside Caroline, kneeling at her side while a smile climbed his full lips. "Shh, love, you'll be okay." Caroline just stared at him in disbelief, she couldn't remember anything, not even her name. "Soo.. And who are you, exactly?" Klaus stared at her, totally confused, then he looked at Claire, the witch. She lied on the floor either, blood on her nose but the eyes open. Stefan was beside her, he tried to help her to sit up. When she met Klaus' gaze her face turned frightened. After Stefan was sure Claire could walk, he left her and sat on the wooden table, looking at Caroline. She sat on the couch and observed them all, she couldn't recognize any face.

"What is that?",Klaus asked, his voice as cold as ice while he looked at Claire. Claire's face was white, she seemed weak, but she answered. "My mother once told me when I was little, that if I would ever do that spell and there are complications, they will go away with time. In some days she should remember everything, I think." She seemed very sure about that so Klaus just nodded and turned to Caroline.

Caroline could feel that there was something wrong. All the unfamiliar faces and the unknown places, maybe they had kidnapped her? But from where? Did she live alone? Or did they killed her parents? So many questions in her head, but then there was something new. A scent, it smelled so.. good. She raised her head and looked at the weaken girl with red hair. She smelled so delicious. The blonde vampire could feel how the hunger raised up in her body, she wanted to grab the girl and sank her fangs into her neck. But, wait? Why would she want that? What the bloody hell was wrong with her? "Why do I want to kill that girl..?",she asked quietly and looked now at Klaus who sat beside her. "It's okay, love. You're a vampire. You know me, you know everyone in this room. I think I will let you some minutes with Stefan, your, um, best friend or something." He smiled at her and she felt warmth coming up from her stomach. Did she liked that stranger? Like, really like? She felt how her cheeks blushed and nodded just slightly, so the good looking stranger left the room. The blonde woman, the red head, the other guy and the beautiful stranger were leaving the room. Now Caroline's eyes were focused on the only guy in the room, he had green eyes and his body seemed very muscular under his shirt. She somehow wanted to rip it off, but then she thought about it again; was she a virgin? Or worse, some of the slutty girls? While she thought about it she fought against the need to tell this guy everything she thought about.

His lips frizzed and he tried to hide a laughter. "Caroline, you look like your head is exploding, talk to me. You love talking, you know?" He seemed really amused so she just banged him on his arm with her fist and laughed a little bit."God, thank you. There's so much going on in my head. Like, my name is Caroline? That sounds weird but okay. And you're my best friend? Best friend in a normal way or my best friend with benefits?" - "In a normal way, Care." She twisted her mouth to pout, then she looked around. "And, where are we? And what is even your name?"

The next two hours Caroline asked Stefan many questions, it was a few minutes over 2 o'clock when she heard some noises in the mansion. She could hear them how they came to the room where Caroline and Stefan were sitting. Then someone knocked quietly at the door but without a request to come in, a new stranger entered the room.

Stefan titled his head to the left side in confusion, his eyebrows raised together while he looked at the man. "Kol?!"

"Back and surely alive, I would say." His grin widened when he saw Caroline, but before he could say a word, the beautiful stranger appeared behind 'Kol'. "Brother, I told you not to enter that room. Apologies, Caroline, he is too curious",Klaus said annoyed and looked at Kol but he didn't look like he wanted to leave the room. Instead of that he took a place beside Caroline and sighed, still a smile on his lips. He seemed so nice, that Caroline just calmed down 'cause she didn't think she was in danger. "So, Stefan told me you're the original vampires. And if that is Kol.. You told me he was dead?" Now Caroline turned confused to Stefan but he didn't look at her, he stared at Klaus. "Where's Claire?",Stefan asked, the witch was nowhere to be seen and Caroline couldn't smell her in the house either. Klaus cleared his throat but he didn't answer, he just looked at Kol so Kol stood up with a sigh and took a last gaze at Caroline. Did she just saw hate in his eyes? Totally irritated she looked at the man whose name was Klaus. Stefan has told her what all the originals did to her and her town but he told her also that she kinda liked Klaus what Caroline couldn't really understand. But she just looked at Klaus and there was that strange feeling in her tummy, like some butterflies wanted to go out.

While Caroline stared at Klaus, he answered Stefan's question, halfway. "She brought Kol back. She had so much power, incredible these witches." With those words he placed himself on the other side of Caroline who looked now worried to her friend Stefan. After Kol left the room 'cause he was hungry, like he said, Elijah explained the rest. "She brought him back, the girl. But after that she just fell on the floor and.. yes, she was dead. We couldn't help her, I feel very sorry, Stefan, I know you kinda cared for the little witch, although you only knew her a few hours." Stefan sighed, but he wasn't aggressive, he just stood up and said something about the need of fresh air. The blonde woman, Rebekah, followed him. After Elijah left the room either, Caroline's eyes locked with those cobalt blue eyes of the stranger. Even if she knew his name, he was still a stranger to her.

Klaus seemed happy, it was obvious, his brother came back. "Stefan didn't tell me why your brother was dead, but I'm glad he is back",she said truly and smiled at him, so his smile brightened. "I will tell you the story another time, love. How are you feeling? Do you want some blood?"

She nodded a bit, the bloodlust was almost killing her, she realised. Well, that was logical after what Stefan had told her. She died but the witch brought her back, somehow. "Do I kill people?",she asked now quietly, she didn't want to hear the answer, she was afraid that he would say yes. A few seconds Klaus' eyes just laid on her, then he shook his head. "No, you like being strong and ageless, but you only kill when your friends are in danger." He smiled at her, then he was gone.

Caroline sighed in relief, then she just thought about his words. Stefan had told her that the original vampires only caused death and pain. And that Caroline was here because her ex boyfriend wanted to kill Klaus 'cause he killed his mother and several other people. Stefan had liked Klaus, and he hated him. He also told her that he knew Klaus from over a few centuries ago and there they were something like friends. When Caroline now looked at Klaus she didn't see a cold heart, she saw love, kindness and sinful lips. In a second Klaus sat beside her again, holding a blood bag in his hands again. "Here, love. You will feel better when you've drunk that." Again that sweet, loveable smile on his lips. She grabbed the blood bag and looked away, smelling at the unfamiliar thing, but then she sucked at it.

Klaus' blue eyes were still on her when she had emptied the second blood bag. She put it away and took a deep breath, now leaning back in the couch and looking at the door. "Stefan told me that I should hate you, but I kinda like you. So, tell me, why should I like a.. killer?"


End file.
